


12:50 at Dennys

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: College era, Gen, coffee creamer, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: At 12:57 their coffee arrived, and with it came the challenge. Three little bowls filled with creamer to be exact. Brian was first to eye them, after which he glanced at Tim who shook his head in both a denial of the question he knew was coming and a vain hope of preventing the words from leaving Brian's lips. Unfortunately, Brian met Jays eyes next, and they lit up similarly to the stars own.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	12:50 at Dennys

At 12:39 A.M. the crew had packed up and piled into Brians old five seater, leaving Jay and Seth stuck hanging onto the row of seats in the back of the SUV. Tim had claimed his God given right of shotgun with the statement “I’m his best friend, I get shotgun.” while Alex claimed one of the back seats with a simple “I’m the director.” Seth and Jay didn't have it in them to take either of the seats from Jessica or Sarah, not because they thought they were too fragile to handle the trunk when Brian drove. No it was because they knew when to pick their fights, and both women looked like they were willing to kill for a real seat.

Despite those claims, which they made every time they all crammed into the same vehicle, Tim was half convinced that the camera man and script supervisor found it fun to be suddenly tossed from one corner of the trunk to the other when Brian took every corner too fast.

At 12:50 A.M. they arrived at the Dennys a few miles down the road, and settled down to get some food. None of them had eaten anything but snacks as filming had ran much later than anticipated. Brian, Alex, and Jay decided to get coffee before anything else, knowing their night was about half way over. Alex had film to edit, while Brian had a test in a few hours he still needed to study for (he claimed it would be fine each time someone asked, even through his panicked review between filming scenes told a different story), and Jay just didn’t feel like sleeping most nights. None of them questioned how he managed to keep truckin after two days. 

At 12:57 their coffee arrived, and with it came the challenge. Three little bowls filled with creamer to be exact. Brian was first to eye them, after which he glanced at Tim who shook his head in both a denial of the question he knew was coming and a vain hope of preventing the words from leaving Brian’s lips. Unfortunately, Brian met Jays eyes next, and they lit up similarly to the stars own.

He smiled, something dangerous flashing through his eye. “Hey Jay,” He dragged out the a in the others name “bet I can drink more creamers quicker than you.” 

Before Jay could reply to take Brian up on that bet, Sarah spoke up. “Bet I can drink more faster than both of you.” 

Alex, Jessica, and Tim all sighed and shared small glances at each other. It was Tim that ended up speaking up, “I’m not sure if this is the best idea…” 

Seth spoke up before anyone could heed his warning, and lend their discouraging support. “Well we have a limited amount. We’ll have to split them evenly between everyone, and it's only fair if each of you gets the same number of each kind. So 3 hazlenut” Brian made a face, “3 vanilla, and four normal creamers each.” 

Alex sighed, accepting his fate and that of his friends before silently counted the number out for each of the three idiots before him. At Jay he stopped, “You don’t have to do this you know. You can just let Brian and Sarah go at it.”

Jay looked him dead in the eye. “I never back out of a dare.”

Alex sighed and mumbled to himself, “You never back out of stupidity either.” 

If Jay heard him he didn't bother with replying. Alex figured he was too busy making a plan to even notice he said anything.

When the appropriate number was counted out to everyone Seth smiled. “Alright, I’m gonna count down from three and when I say go, you know. Go.” he paused dramatically. “Three...Two…One…..Go!!!”

And with that all three of them began opening the small creamers, and drinking them. Brian went through the hazelnut ones first, while Jay switched them in a repeating order as he went. Sarah went at random, blindly grabbing the next while still tossing back the one before it. She ended two seconds before Brian who ended barley a second before Jay. 

She smiled triumphant in her moment of glory, while Jessica, Alex, and Tim looked at the three in horror. Seth cheerfully grabbed her hand, raising it in the air, and declared her winner of the coffee cream drinking competition. After that, the night went on as normal, until Jay dared Brian to mix all of the condiments together and drink them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me being an absolute gremlin whenever I'm near those things.


End file.
